A network may be partitioned in order to create logical subsections of the network. Users may be allowed access to specific subsections. Limiting the access of a user to specific subsections may improve the security of the network.
Known techniques for managing partitioned networks are not efficient in certain situations. For example, users operating in a partitioned network may have a difficult time adding network elements to or removing network elements from the subsections to which they have access. It is generally desirable to have efficient techniques for managing partitioned networks.